Lost & Found
by Lyndia
Summary: My first try on a GW YYH crossover . Where Heero is the son of Hiei & Kurama and Duo the son of Koenma and Botan.


Lost & Found

Disclaimer: The casts of GW and YYH do not belong to me and this fic contains BBR. (boy-boy relationship)

"Have you found them yet?"

"Gomen, Kurama -Sama. We went to all the places they frequent but we still couldn't find them."

"Keep searching. I want them found. Do you understand?"

"Ha... Hai! Kurama-sama." The youkai then left hurriedly.

"Calm down fox, They will know how to take care of themselves. They are old enough to do that."

"How can I not worry? Heero is our only son and Shi-Chan..."

"I know fox, they both means a lot to us and we both treat Shi-Chan as our own.

We will find them. They both learnt to fight from us. You should have faith in them."

"You are right Hiei but ... I think we better inform Koenma. After all. Shi-Chan is his beloved son. He will be worried. " Kurama signed " Koenma is not going to like this."

"Hn."

At Reikai

"Botan!"

"Hai! Koenma."

"Where is he? He should be back by now. "

"He went out with Heero. You knew that and whenever they are together they tend to forget about the time."

"I know but..." Whatever Koenma wanted to say was cut off by the communicator.

"Nani!"

"Gomen , Koenma but is Heero and Shi-Chan in Reikai?"

"Nani? Aren't they in Makai?"

"Iie , We couldn't find them anywhere in Makai and thought that they might had been in Reikai."

"Hold on ." Koenma went out of his office and shouted "Anyone saw Shi-Chan?"

"He went to Makai this morning, haven't seen him since then." Koenma nodded and went back into the office. " He is not in Reikai . George said he went to Makai this morning. "

"We will keep searching. Will keep you inform . Bye." With that the communicator got cut off. "Now where in Makai could they be."

Later in Makai

"How could this be? How could the two of them just disappear without a trace from Makai or Reikai?" Botan was sobbing sadly on Koenma's Shoulder .

"Did they say anything before they left like where they are going?"

"No, they went out , just like any normal day. Nothing out of the ordinary."

Kurama was not pacing around the room while Koenma was consoling Botan.

"Kurama-sama! Hiei-Sama! There is a package left outside for you."

Kurama took the package and read the note attached to it and sat down. Stunned.

Hiei took the note and read aloud.

Dear Kurama and Hiei

Sorry to let you know that your precious son is now dead. Yes! Dead. D-E-A-D.

Along with his friend who was with him. Can't blame me. He was in the way. Pity that  
he had to die with your son. I have no grudge against him. Just your son. Against you.  
For killing my brother.

I want you to suffer the agony of losing your son as I have suffered for losing

my brother. Killing you will be letting you off too easily and I might not succeed.  
Killing him was much easier and the result is much more satisfying.

Enjoy my gift to you.

Anonymous

Hiei opened the package and took out the contents. A teargem and a band.

"This can't be. It not theirs. They are not dead. Shi-Chan can't die . He is death . He can't die. " Botan continued to sob into Koenma's shoulder while Koenma and Hiei could only stare at their son's belongings.

Heero's teargem and Shi-Chan's band.

Years Later

"I can feel it. Nissan is not dead. Tousan... he is out there somewhere."

Both Kurama and Hiei looked at their daughter. Ever since Heero and Shi-Chan went missing , they kept a close watch on her.

"Honto? Can you feel where?"

"Iie , He is very distant. Can we go out to find him?" Hina looked at Kurama with pleading eyes then towards Hiei. "Onegai ?"

"Hina-Chan ... You know that it is dangerous out there. We don't want to lose you too."

"But ... Niisan is alive. You haven't lost him yet. Shi-Chan might also be alive. Onegai, I need to find them."

"Iie, you can't. We have sent many youkai and Koenma had sent his troops to find them. As much as I want to find them. I am not ready to lose you. You are not going and that's final."

With that , both Kurama and Hiei left the room leaving the sulking girl behind.

"I will find them. With or without your consent , I will . Now to get out of here. " After Hina sneaked out of the castle, She quickly made her way into the woods. "They searched everywhere didn't they. Makai , Reikai ... That leaves Ningenkai. Wonder will they be there? Oh well ... to get there ... " Hina tried opening a portal and Viola. She succeeded. " I will bring them back Tousan.

Forgive me." And went through the portal.

In Ningenkai

Duo was making his way out the supermarket after replenishing the grocery All the pilots agreed that it was fair that since he was the one who ate most of the food, he should be he one to replenish. Looking down at his list in hand.

"Yup, all done. now to load the car and back to home."

As Duo was loading the car, a lady bumped into him.

"Gomen , I wasn't looking where I was going . " the lady bowed furiously and apologized to him.

"Daijobu , nothings harm. Don't worry about it." The lady looked up at him for a moment and gasped .

"Shi-Chan!"

Duo stared at the girl in shock.

"Who are ..."

Before Duo could finished his sentence the girl threw her arms around him.

"I missed you so much. Why did you two leave me? Don't you love me? Don't you remember me?" The girl looked up at him , tears welling in her eyes. Duo took a closer look at her and tried to remember.

"Hina-Chan?" the girl smiled "Hai !" Duo hugged her back and kissed her forehead. "Boy do we miss you."

Unbeknown to them all this was witnessed by one Relena Peacecraft.

At Winner's Estate

"Anou ... I am worried about Duo , Maybe we should have went with him. What if some Ozzie found him? What if ..."

"Little one you worry too much. Duo is a gundam pilot . He can take care of himself. Besides the war is already over what can the Ozzie do?" Just then the doorbell rang. "See , that just might be him."

Quatre nodded and went to open the door. But instead of Duo ...

"Heerooooo ..." In came Relena.

Relena came in and bowed to the two pilots. " Is Heero in?" Just then Heero walked down the stairs with his gun pointed at Relena .

" What are you doing here?"

"Oh Heero ... My poor baby ." Relena latched herself onto Heero's arm. Wufei who just walked in was holding back his giggles at the choice of name Relena got for Heero ' Poor baby?' Even Quatre and Trowa had problem holding back theirs.

"Relena ... Let go." Relena looked at Heero .

"No , I won't not now , not ever since Duo already has a girlfriend , Why won't you accept me?"

Heero stopped trying to dislodge her and stared at her. "NANI?" The other pilot stared in shock. 'Duo have a girlfriend?'

"It's true I saw them just at the mart. He was hugging her and he kissed her."

Heero threw the girl off her and glared at her. " Don't think that will make me doubt Duo . I know him and I trust him."

"But ... Heero ... "

Just then a car pulled up at their driveway and Quatre went to the window to see who was it.

"Anou ... Heero , I think Relena spoke the truth. Duo is with a girl and they are coming in ."

"Nani?" Heero was caught off guards. ' Duo ? I thought you loved me. Why?' As Heero was lost in his thoughts, Duo bounced into the house.

"Hee-Chan , look who I found. Hee-Chan?" Duo looked at Heero worriedly "What happened? Oh , Hi! Relena. Em... Why are you here ?" Relena looked smug .

"I have ... " Before Relena could finished the sentence, Hina ran towards Heero and glomped him. "Nissan!"

All four pairs of eyes stared at them.

"Hina?"

"Hai! I missed you Niisan !" Hina was sobbing onto Heero's shoulder.

"ER ... I think I'm lost here . Could someone explain what is all this about?"

"I thought Heero have no other family members?"

Both Heero and Duo looked at each other and nodded.

"We will explain to you. But first I have to put her to bed. She fell asleep on me."

"She was tried. She said she haven't slept since she came here." Duo went forward and swept away the few strands of hair on Hina's face .

"Baka." With that Heero carried Hina upstairs into the room he shared with Duo.

"Duo?"

"Hai?"

"Did you knew Heero's family?"

Duo looked at Quatre and was about to answer him when a voice spoke.

"Where is Hina? What have you ningens done to her?" They turned to face the speaker and both Trowa and Wufei trained their guns at him. "Who are you? "

The boy with brown hair, hazel eyes stared back at them. "Those thing have no effect on me. You better hand Hina over or I blow you all into bits." He glared at them and held up his finger like a gun and pointed at them. " Where is she?"

Duo looked carefully at the guy in front of him. 'He looks familiar . Who? That stance ... Protective over Hina ... Oh !' Duo started laughing. "Oh my gods, Something just never change ne? Urameshi-San?"

Duo bowed his heads towards the youth still laughing.

Urameshi stand there shocked . "Nani? How did you know who I am?" and pointed his finger at Duo.

"Hurt him and Omae O Korosu, Kurei."

"Hee-Chan!" Duo cried when Heero walked towards him and wrapped his arms around the boy.

"Heero? Then you ... Shi-Chan!" Kurei ran forward and hugged both of them.

"We thought you both was dead. Someone sent us a note with your teargem and Shi-Chan's band and said he killed both of you ... Then how?" He looked at both of them then signed . "I am guessing you both did what Kurama Ojisan did. Didn't you?" Both Heero and Duo nodded. "No wonder we couldn't find you two."

"Could someone please explain what is going on?"

"Maxwell! Yuy! I think you both have lots of explaining to do."

"Hai! We both do. " With that , Duo Flopped down onto the sofa pulling Heero with him and gestured for the others to do the same.

"Well, What do you guys want to know?"

"Firstly, who was that girl and this guy? And Yuy? Aren't you an orphan?"

"To answer your question, the girl upstairs is Heero's twin sister, Hina. This guy here is Kurei Urameshi , Hina's boyfriend. And lastly he's not really an orphan."

"But from what we know , he is . He was trained by DR J and there was never any mention of family , and Heero knew you before this?"

"Hai , I knew Duo since the day he was born. Our parents knew each other . "

"Duo is not orphan?"

"Not really , we did not mean to keep this from you guys but we thought that you might not believe what we tell you."

"What ? Why would we not believed that your parents are alive? I thought you never lie . Duo?"

"I didn't lie. What you guys know about me and Heero are true. Both of us are orphan here. The only thing you guys do not know is before."

"Huh?"

"You see ... Heero and I are not fully human."

Four pairs of eyes stared at him. Kurei was snickering at his corner.

"Wufei , you're a scholar so you know about mythology right?" Wufei nodded . "There are three realms in this universe. Makai , where demons live , Reikai where spirits are send to after they die and Ningenkai, where humans live which is here." Duo paused to let his friend absorb this little information. "Heero is from Makai and I am from Reikai."

"So Heero is a Demon and Duo you are a Spirit?"

"Hai , Heero is a demon. A youko , fire and ice demon all in one. as for Shi-Chan... Nope he is not a spirit." Kurei answered for them with a smirk.

"Anou... if Duo came from Reikai... shouldn't he be a spirit? I thought you said that's where spirit are sent to?"

"Hai, Duo is from Reikai but he is not a spirit as he is a god."

"NANI?" The four echoed one another.

"Hehe... What?" Duo looked at them sheepily.

"Maxwell is a god?" Wufei couldn't believe that fact that Duo was a god.

"Em.. yea? I am a god. Is it really that hard to believe?"

"If you are a god, why didn't you stop the war?"

Duo looked down for a second and Heero glared at Wufei for daring to make Duo sad.

"Because I couldn't. Don't you think I tried ? I can't . Even tousan couldn't"

Duo was trying hard not to cry . Heero rubbed Duo's back in a smoothing way to comfort him. Duo continued "God have no control over humans lives and what human chose to do. We have no control over fate and I have no control over the lives of my friends. I can't stop the war , I can't change fate. I couldn't save Solo or anyone from Maxwell church." Duo was sobbing onto Heero's shoulder.

"Gomen , Maxwell." Wufei felt guilty for making Duo sad .

"It's okay. Not your fault, Wuffie"

"It's Wufei!" Then they all started laughing even Heero had a shadow of a smile on his face.

"Now how did you two land here? We all thought you two died."

"We were out enjoying ourselves as usual and was attacked. He said something about revenge on Ojisan . We fought awhile and then he managed to injured us and dropped us in Ningenkai and left us to die."

"My youkai body was dying and in order to save myself, I fused my lifeline with an unborn fetus. I think Duo did the same."

"Yup! I did the same but in the process both of us was separated with Heero in L1 and me in L2."

"Why didn't both of you send us a message to let us know that you both are alive?" Kurei looked hard at both of them. "Don't you know that every was sad thinking you both died? Everyone misses both of you. Especially Hina..." Kurei looked away staring at the wall thinking "she cried almost every night crying for both of you. The sight really breaks my heart."

"Gomen , I didn't want to return before I found Heero and via vests. And after we found each other , we got caught up in the war."

Kurei nodded "So are you two going back ? Ojisan misses both of you."

"Hai! We were planning to return next month."

"In that case, I will let Ojisan know that you two are ok. As for Hina. Bring her back with you. I'll let them know she is with you in case the overturn Makai to find her.

"NANI?"

"She left without a word. Kurama ojisan refused to let her find you. He got a bit paranoid after what happened." Both Heero and Duo felt guilty. " Hey! It was not your fault that you are injured. In fact , it was their fault for killing whoever it was. They felt sorry that Shi-Chan was involved."

"It's lucky that I was involved. If not I would have just killed myself thinking that he died."

"You ? Killing yourself? This I have got to see." Kurei started laughing.

"A god can still die you know. If not why would they believe I die? I nearly did

okay?"

"Ya , but death killing himself?"

"I give up." Duo pouted at Kurei. Then everyone started laughing.

"Ja ne. I better get going." With that Kurei left.

"Heero? Duo?"

"Huh?"

"Will we meet again after you return to your world?"

"Sure we will. After spending so many years here , I grew to love this world. I promise we will be back to visit."

"Duo is right . We will visit. You can contact us if you need us. We will try to be here as soon as possible."

"Er...Even in this year with all the technology they have now, I don't think the phone company have over dimension call."

"No they don't but we have. I'll just need to modify the communicator that we used."

"I give it to you later."

"Okay."

"Heero?"

"Hai , Relena?"

"Will you be coming back to stay?"

"Maybe for a while but not for long. There are things we both need to see to in

our world. "

"Will I get to see you again?"

"Maybe, If you need my help . You can get me through the communicator as well. I'll give you one once I fixed it . "

"Arigato , I'll take my leave now. Sayonara." With that Relena left . The five pilot looked at her retreating back.

"Think she ever give up on you?"

"Hn."

"Hey . Let's eat, I'm Hungry."

"You are always hungry."

"What can I say. I'm a growing boy." The other four pilot started laughing . God or not god, Duo was still Duo.

Back in Makai.

"Honto ne? Hina found them?"

"Hai ojisan. Hina is now staying with them . Heero said they will be returning soon. They couldn't leave before as they were fighting a war in ningenkai."

"A war ? Are they hurt ? Are they ..."

"Calm down Ojisan, The war is already over. And they are fine any thing else you need to ask them yourself I don't really know."

"You are right . Arigato Kurei." Kurei bowed and retreat from the room.

"They are alive and they are coming back ... I don't believe it. They are alive..."

"Calm down fox. They are alive and they are coming back .That's what Kurei said. Don't you think we should also let Koenma know ?"

"Huh? Oh yeah . Koenma should know too." With that Kurama pick up the communicator and called Koenma.

In Ningenkai (1 month later)

"Well, I guess this is goodbye."

"Hai! I am going to miss you guys. Remember to call . you got the communicator?"

"Hai ! We have , Heero gave it to us yesterday and even taught us how to fix it if it goes wrong."

"Another way is to email us, Heero is bringing his laptop back, and we should be able to receive them there."

"Keep in touch okay?"

"Hai, We will you too , Wufei."

"Take care you two."

"We have to leave now. The shuttle is taking off soon."

"Bye Q-man. Bye Trowa." The group exchanged hugs then Quatre and Trowa boarded the shuttle heading for L4.

Back at the Mansion

"Everything packed?"

"Yup!" Both Hina & Duo replied happily.

"Really to leave?"

"..."

"We will visit. I promise. "

"Niisan ... Do we really have to go back now? Can't we stay a little longer?"

"Gomen, Hina-Chan. We have been out for too long. It's time we return. Didn't I promised we will be back to visit ? We will bring you along when we visit."

"Heero's right, Hina. We both have been out too long. Ojisan is worried about us. And I missed my Kassan and tousan. We should be going back."

"Okay then. But we will be back to visit soon?"

"Hai. We try to make it soon . Okay?"

"Okay!"

"Now let's go ." As the walked down the stairs , they saw Wufei sitting in the living room with Sally. "Yo ! Wu-man!"

"It's WUFEI! Maxwell!" Wufei turned to face them with a giggling Sally.

"You guys are leaving?"

"Hai. We should be leaving. There are things to be done back home. "

"Remember to visit . I will still be here. " Wufei hugged both Heero and Duo .

"Sayonara , Wufei. " And then the turned to leave. "Chotto , Heero!"

"Hai?"

"Did you give the communicator to Relena?" Heero blinked a few times at Wufei.

"What ? You mean you forgot?"

"Hai . I think it just slipped off my mind. "

"Honto? Did you really forget , Koi . Or did you just ignored it?"

Heero scowled at Duo . "Okay . I admit. I didn't want her to continue bugging me. Satisfied?"

"She can't go into Makai so why worry?" Duo took out his communicator and hands it to Wufei. "Here , give this to Ojisan . "

"Then how do we contact you ?"

"I'll modify the ones in Reikai and then give you guys the code when done. In the meanwhile you can go through Heero."

"Okay then. "

"We have to go now. Bye ." With that the left the house and went to a nearby park made a portal and went first to Reikai.

At Reikai

"Well , here we are . Let's go in." Duo opened the door to Reikai and was greeted by a very familiar sight. "Wow! After all this years this place is still like a stock market."

"All thanks to you and your friends."

"Huh?" Duo and Heero turned and faced Koenma.

"Tousan!" "Ojisan!" Both of them cried the same time.

"Shi-Chan, Heero." Koenma hugged the two boys. " You finally came back."

"Hai! We are back. " Duo hugged his father and sniffed. "And what do you mean our fault?" Duo looked up at his father.

"Where do those people you killed in the war go?"

Duo blinked "Hehe... Reikai?" Koenma nodded.

"Since you are back, you are to manage their files. It your responsibility."

"NANI? That will take me years to finish. There were so many people. "

"Well, you have the time... Starting tomorrow. "

"Hai . Tousan." Duo replied dejected.

"Good. Now go and see your kassan . She misses you. You too Heero. She is in the room. Come on."

"Hai ." They both followed Keonma to his office.

"Botan! Guess who is here?"

"Huh?" Botan looked up from the files she was reading. "Shi-Chan! Heero!" She dropped her files and ran over and hugged the both of them. "I missed both of you. How have you two been? My poor darling." She hugged them tighter.

"I'm sorry Kassan ..."

"Daijouba. As long as both of you are okay." Botan leaned back a little and looked at them. " You both lost weight... How you must have suffered. Never mind now that both of you are back , I will see that both of you will be comfortable."

"Arigato , Kassan," "Arigato , Obassan."

"Heero , shouldn't you go back to makai now? I'm sure Hiei and Kurama are also worried about you."

"Hai. I guess I should leave now. Sayonara Ojisan, Obassan." Heero then turned to Duo . "Call you later." and gave Duo a peck on his cheek.

"Ja ne , Ojisan , Obassan. Let's go Niisan!" With that Hina dragged Heero out off Reikai.

"Now tell us what you did in Ningenkai." And Duo related everything that had happened during his life in Ningenkai to his parents.

Meanwhile in Makai

"Hiyaku , Niisan! We are nearly home!"

"You seems too be in a hurry to get home now?"

"Well... I missed tousan."

"Then what are you waiting for?" With that Heero sped towards the castle with his full speed.

"Wait up!" Hina sped after Heero and in no time at all the reached the castle and went straight to Kurama's and Hiei's room.

"Tousan! We're back!"

"Heero ? Hina? Is that you?"

"Hai ! Kurama tousan."

"Oh my ! You both are back ,Finally. " Kurama hugged the both of them and looked at Hina. "Don't ever leave without telling us again Hina." Then turned to face Heero. " Heero... I missed you. " Kurama looked around " Where Shi-Chan? Shouldn't he be back with you?"

"I sent him back to Reikai before we came back." Kurama nodded .

"Let me have a good look at you." Kurama looked at Heero all over.

"Are you hurt in anyway ? Kurei said that you were involved in a war. Any serious injuries? What about Shi-Chan is he hurt?"

Heero looked down for a second . " Heero?"

"We are fine, tousan. All the injuries are healed."

"Hontou? "

"Hai"

"If you are sure. Go see Hiei. He is in the practice room."

"Hai, tousan." Then they both went to find Hiei.

"Tousan?" They opened the door to the practice room but there was no sign of Hiei anywhere. They went in and looked around. "Tousan ? Are you in here?" They tried again.

"Heero? Hina?" They turned around and saw Hiei standing next to the door which they have just entered from.

"Tousan!" They both ran forward and hugged Hiei.

"you both are back . Do you know how worried we were for you?" Hiei turned to Heero . "Why didn't you send a message or anything to us to let us know that you were alive?"

"Gomen , I wasn't able to then Shi-Chan and I was caught up with the war and couldn't"

"Nothing matters now that you both are back. Just don't do it again."

"It wasn't my fault. We were attacked when we least expected."

"You should be more alert."

"We are now. The war had helped us to. We practiced when we have the time to."

"Let's see how much you have improved. Hina , stand to a corner."

"Nah, I think I will go back to my room. Ja Ne." After Hina left the room, they started sparring with each other .

A while later

"Not too bad. But you need to put more force in your attack."

"You too Tousan. You didn't."

"Hn, Baka. " They looked at each other and started laughing. " We better wash up . It's time for dinner."

"Hai tousan."

After dinner, In Heero's room on the bed…

"Finally , we are back here ?"

"Hai. We are back."

"I never thought we could make it alive back here. Especially with all the suicide stunts you did."

"Gomen... " They both kept quiet for a while. Then Heero dugged into his pocket for something . "Here , I believe this was yours."

"Where did you find this?"

"I didn't . The youkai that tried to kill us sent them to tousan. That's why they believed that we died."

"Put it back on for me?"

"Turn around." After Heero placed the teargem back for him, Duo leaned onto Heero with his arms around him and mumbled sleepily

"Aishiteru, Heero."  
"Suki da." And they both soon fell asleep .

Owari


End file.
